Muggle Soap Opera
by InconvenientBody
Summary: Draco, in his sixth year, lives with his father and a child hood friend, Lilith, in a muggle town during Summer. Lucius has hopes of buying it and making it a wizarding community. (The story thus far)
1. The new town

Muggle Soap Opera.  
  
Lilith stalked around the manor for about an hour before Lucius finally looked at her. "And what is the matter with you? I thought you liked it here..." he said in a bored tone.  
  
Lilith turned on him sharply. "It's this whole pretending to be a muggle. I can't take it anymore. Not only am I not allowed to perform any sort of magic in fear of those hideous neighbors finding out, you've forced me to accept that fat muggle's offer to date me." Lilith continued to pace back and forth in front of Lucius' coffee table.  
  
Lucius took another sip of his tea. "You seem to hate this as much as Draco does. Granted, I do wish we could have brought the house elves with us, but you will see in due time that this will all be worth it. Once this is a wizarding community." He said matter of factly and returned to his tea. Lilith glared at him for a moment and then went to go to Draco's room. Usually they would complain to Lucius together, but that morning he had locked himself in his room and wouldn't come out.  
  
Lilith stalked up the stairs, skipping every other step. When she got to Draco's door she banged on it. "Let me in, or I swear I'll make you puke slugs for a week you little..." Draco opened the door before Lilith could finish her threat. He stood in the doorway smirking at her.  
  
"Father ignored your nagging again?" He asked, his voice smooth as silk. Lilith gave Draco a stare that could give the Dark Lord a headache and pushed him out of her way. "Pushy..." Draco laughed as Lilith flung herself on his bed.  
  
"The country here is beautiful, and it will make a wonderful wizarding community...but I wish your father would have left us with your mum at the manor." She said, staring at Draco's ceiling. Draco walked to his writing desk and tossed a few papers into a drawer.  
  
"I whole heartedly agree." He said once the drawer was closed and properly locked. "So, don't you have a date with that David git tonight?" He asked, laughing. Lilith threw another piercing look and sat up.   
  
"I'm going to ditch the date. I can't stand that fool. He's ugly, annoying, selfish, ugly, loud, annoying, ugly..." she went on until Draco smacked her in the back of the head. Lightly, but hard enough to get the point. "That's another thing! I think he's abusive." She said, sneering.  
  
"What? Has he hit you?" Draco asked, eyes wide.  
  
"Not yet....but some of the muggle girls told me some stories about what he does if things don't go his way. I simply can NOT stand him. If only your father would let me dump him. But, no. I have to act like a muggle, therefore I'm forced to date a slob. Disgusting."  
  
"Oh, Lilith. Stop whining. Just dump David. There's nothing my father can do about it. The only reason why you're here is because your parents wanted you somewhere that's not near them..." Lilith snorted. "Oh, that's incredibly ladylike." Draco laughed and pushed Lilith on her side.

A few hours later Lilith was sitting in the bathroom, making very realistic vomiting sounds while sitting on the sink, staring at the toilet. The door bell rang and Draco whispered through the door "Keep the puking up, there's no way you'll have to go with what's-his-face."   
  
Lilith continued making gagging sounds and crying, and complaining "EWWW! It's DISGUSTING!!!" and gagging some more. A minute later she flushed the toilet and made more gagging noises.   
  
Draco opened the door a few moments later. "He's gone. Your prince is here to rescue you." He said. Lilith laughed sarcastically and pushed him out of her way.  
  
"Thanks for the idea." She said and walked into her room. Draco stared at the door for a moment and then went back to his room.At dinner Lucius looked at Lilith, then Draco. "That was an amazing performance, Lilith. For a minute I thought you were honestly sick. You really don't like that muggle boy, do you?"  
  
"No. I don't." She replied shortly. Draco sniggered. Lucius stared at him.  
  
"Don't give her all the credit, Father. Don't you know that I'm the one who came up with the plan? I'm also the one that told her to flush the toilet every other minute, to make it more realistic."  
  
"You're both masterminds." Lucius said, bored. He set his fork down and gazed at Lilith and Draco. "I'm sure that He will be very pleased with you two. You will bring Him a long way someday, and you will be rewarded beyond her dreams. I suggest you two stay such close friends. One of you would be good to have, but to have both would be priceless."  
  
"Thank you, sir." Lilith said with more of her amazing acting skills. "It means so much to have you say that." She smiled sweetly and went back to her potatoes. Lucius tilted his head to look at Draco on his left.  
  
"Thanks, Dad." He said, taking a swig of pumpkin juice.  
  
Lucius looked back to Lilith. "Well, if the David child displeases you, then I can't bare to see you with him any longer. Given the way he acted at the door today, I must say I dislike him. Please, do us all a favor and break up with him." Lucius said, playing with his food slightly.   
  
"Thank you so much!" Lilith said, with even more acting. Lucius seemed to be buying it, but Draco started to laugh into his now empty glass of pumpkin juice.The next day Draco went to David's house with Lilith. He didn't want to go, but she gave him more of that glare. Then when the glare didn't change his mind, she started crying. He knew she was acting, and just doing it to guilt him into going. He knew the whole time...but it still worked. He went to David's house and Lilith was very proud of herself.  
  
"In short, I'm breaking up with you." Lilith said to David, who had a slack and confused look on his face. Draco was sitting in a chair behind Lilith, who was standing in the middle of David's bedroom. David was sitting on his bed, slouching. Lilith hated when he slouched.   
  
Draco smiled and rocked his head side to side to a song stuck in his head. There were only three things that Draco and Lilith liked about the muggle world. One of them was the music.   
  
"I..." Draco's head went to the left. "Am..." Draco's head went to his right. "Iron Man." Draco's head bobbed back to his left. He closed his eyes for a moment and then snapped them back open when he heard the fat muggle say something.  
  
"You're dumping me for Blondie, aren't you?" He said, standing up.   
  
Lilith sighed and looked over her shoulder at Draco, who had started humming. She turned back to look at David's red face. "That would be an improvement. But, no. I'm breaking up with you because I can't stand you. Mr. Malfoy thought I should date you because we are new here and wanted me to 'adjust'. I've adjusted to the town, but not to you."She started combing her fingers through her jet black hair. It stopped just past her chin, and was naturally straight. But lately her hair had been getting some wave to it, and Draco suspected that she lied about it being naturally straight.   
  
"Anyways. That's that. Please stop going to the skate parks, seeing as you're not a skater and I need to practice with Loretta." Lilith said, turning and opening the door to David's room. "Good bye." Draco got up and sniggered all the way out the door."Well, that was a rather heart-felt breakup. I think you still love him, Lilith." Draco said, deliberately stepping on the backs of her Converses.   
  
"Draco, if you know what's good for you, you will get the Hell off of my sneakers." Lilith said, ignoring Draco's sarcastic remark. Draco stopped and resumed to walking next to Lilith. "Well, I'm incredibly bored." Lilith huffed, looking off to her right where the neighborhood abandoned church was. It was more of a cathedral, it was so big and beautiful. She couldn't understand why they decided to move out of it and into another church.  
  
"Let's go find Erik and Tony, and catch another one of those really bad muggle movies." Draco said, fishing through his pockets for money. Lilith was still staring at the church, and simply nodded her head.They met Erik, Tony and a few of the others at the movie theaters. "Right. Well, this is Eliza...." Tony said, pointing at a short girl with purple pig tails. "Liza! Liza! Leave off the E!" She said, glaring at Tony. She picked her hand up and slapped Tony's arm down. "And it's rude to point." She said, hiking up her pants. They looked three sizes too big for her very thin frame.   
  
"Oh my God." Draco said, staring at her. "You're so freaking cute!! You can't weigh more than a bag of potatoes!" Draco marveled, staring at her bare belly below her belly shirt. Liza just blushed and fidgeted with her pants some more, staring at the ground.  
  
"Hey, now. That's my half-sister." Said a bigger guy behind her. Draco looked at him, he obviously got his body from a different parent, he was heavier and looked like he hadn't slept in months.   
  
"ANYWAYS!!" Tony said, getting the attention back to him. "Yeah, so this is El Donnie." He said, kicking El Donnie in the leg. "Don't worry Draco. He won't hurt you." He said, laughing. All the colour had left Draco's face, and Lilith was doubled over laughing.   
  
The group went up to look at posters for the movies coming out, but Draco and Liza stayed behind. A few minutes later Lilith shouted "C'mon! We chose the movie, already!!" But when she looked over her shoulder they were gone. El Donnie looked and noticed too. "Promise me you won't kill Draco. It's not really his fault. He was born with the Malfoy Charm and it controls his brain when he's around girls." She said.  
  
El Donnie just looked back at his ticket. "Just don't kill Liza when he gets a disease." Erik said over his shoulder. Erik and Tony started laughing, and El Donnie smiled. "Stop with the look, Lilith. She's pure. Well, not pure..but she's clean of disease."  
  
Pure. Lilith's mouth dropped open. Pure.YAAAAAY for chapter 1! Now all I need is a title, and we're in. It's long, huh? Sorry...I just love this story so much. Since it came from one of my dreams it's very close to me. OH! I just thought of a title. Anyways, I think this is going to be a story with long chapters..so I hope you don't mind. If anything you can just print them out and read them at summer school. HAHA. I made a funny. No, seriously. Read them at school. Get me some freaking publicity! Love the fans, and love the reviews. Psycho Eff is BACK!! Three cheers! 


	2. Pure the attack

Muggle Soap Opera  
  
Lilith waited for Draco outside the manor. After fifteen minutes of waiting, he came strolling  
  
up. She gave him a look to kill, and he wasn't sure if she was angry or just sad.   
  
"Please, don't tell me you did it. Please say you didn't." She said. Draco looked at her a  
  
little confused. "Please..."  
  
"Do what?" He asked, but he started to understand. Lilith gave him another glare and just  
  
walked up to him, pushing his chest and continued walking so that Draco had to walk backwards.  
  
Eventually he managed to turn around, but she still pushed him. A few more minutes of marching  
  
brought them outside of the neighborhood, and in an empty plot. It used to have a lovely house, but  
  
it had burned. Tony refused to say why it burned, only that it was an amazing story.  
  
"Please, tell me that you didn't sleep with her. Please." She said, staring at him. The way she  
  
looked, the way he expected tears to roll out of her eyes any moment made him want to lie. But it  
  
was like she had forced a truth serum down his throat. The truth came spilling out.  
  
"I did. What does it matter? Why are you so upset about it? It's not like I lost my virginity  
  
to a one time thing....you never cared before when I had sex."  
  
"That's because the other time it was with a pure blood. This is a MUGGLE! You have  
  
tainted yourself. What if she gets pregnant, Draco? What if you have a half blood? Do you think we  
  
would be allowed in with the Death Eaters if that came to be?" Lilith started punching his chest. It  
  
didn't exactly hurt too bad, but she was holding back. If she continued hitting him like this, it might  
  
leave a bruise. It was still more the point she was hitting him like this that hurt, not really the  
  
physical pain of it.  
  
"We? WE? What would keep you from becoming a Death Eater? It's not your fault. Sure,  
  
I'd be mocked, disowned. But it doesn't fall on your head." He said. He looked away, taking a  
  
cigarette out of his pocket because Lilith had stopped hitting his chest. When he straightened back  
  
up, she punched him in the face, hard.   
  
Draco knocked over a little and steadied himself. "What was that for, bitch?" He asked,  
  
dropping the cigarette and glaring at her. She glared back, and eventually he was the one to look  
  
away. She just had a look that could make him hate himself. "I'm sorry I called you a bitch. But  
  
what the Hell did you punch me for?"  
  
"Because you're a stupid, thoughtless and self-absorbed jackass, Malfoy." Draco bent over  
  
and picked up his cigarette. He wiped some of the bits of grass and lit it. He didn't care much it fell,  
  
he just really needed it and it was the last one.   
  
"And how am I a stupid, thoughtless, self-absorbed jackass, Nott?" He asked. She made to  
  
kick him, but slammed her foot down.  
  
"Because, you seem to think that I would become a Death Eater without you. How stupid.  
  
Don't you remember? Or did you just think I would be the one to forget? We made a promise that  
  
day. It was either both of us or neither. If you knock up that skinny little muggle I won't become a  
  
Death Eater. Whether you like it or not, I'm not going through with it without you. THAT'S why  
  
you're self-absorbed."  
  
Draco laughed slightly. "Why? Would you let my own decisions keep you from rising in the  
  
world? What would you do? Where would you go? Home? Your family already can't stand you,  
  
your own brother denies his sister because you're so wild. If you refused the Death Eaters what  
  
would you do with yourself?" He took a drag from the cigarette and looked around, refusing to look  
  
at her. He already felt bad enough, but to acknowledge her now might drive him insane. His own  
  
best friend was disappointed in him.  
  
"I could ask you the same question, Malfoy. Draco..." Lilith turned away and stared at the  
  
ground. When Draco didn't say anything she spun back around and took the cigarette out of his  
  
fingers. He had been halfway to his mouth, and his hands pressed against his lips before he realized  
  
she had the cigarette. He looked back up at her, staring at him with a cigarette hanging slightly from  
  
the side of her mouth.   
  
Draco sighed and took it out of her mouth. "You only want a cigarette when it's my last one.  
  
Do you have a sense that tells you how many I have left?" Lilith just smiled with the corner of her  
  
mouth and walked away. "Hey. Lilith."   
  
Lilith turned around and looked at him, hand on him. "Don't worry, she won't get pregnant.  
  
And as for the Death Eaters, it's both or neither. If it comes down to it, we'll figure something out."  
  
Lilith nodded her agreement and continued to walk off, leaving Draco in the plot with his last  
  
cigarette.   
  
Lilith walked around the neighborhood aimlessly thinking about stuff. Mostly Death Eaters.  
  
The thought of Draco being disowned was powerful. Lately Draco had been pressing on Lucius's  
  
last nerve. Not only pressing, but full-out stomping on it. The ragged way he wore his school shirt as  
  
if it were merely a tee shirt bought to get dirty in, his tie always hanging loose. The skateboards and  
  
he had stopped slicking back his hair. Lucius despised how long it looked with it waving out and  
  
hanging down around his ears.   
  
What would they do, if one of them wasn't accepted? Where would they go, how would they  
  
live? She knew she could never go through the pain of becoming a Death Eater without Draco. She  
  
was almost positive he wouldn't be capable of going through it alone either. This past summer they  
  
had grown close, a bond that was almost unbreakable.   
  
She was so deep in thought she missed the frame following her. By the time she was aware,  
  
David had already tackled her to the concrete road. She screamed and felt for her wand before  
  
remembering she was not permitted to bring it outside of the house. She was completely helpless  
  
under David, who was screaming at her. She lied there, motionless and silent. She tried to hear what  
  
he was saying, but his words were colours. She saw reds and browns, blacks and dark blues. But  
  
there were no words. Only brutal colours of pain and death. She closed her eyes in time for his fist to  
  
hit the side of her face.   
  
She lashed her hand out and punched him back, then she thought to punch him, and did it  
  
again. After the second punch she remembered the first. She was scared she would die. There was no  
  
one around, the adults were at work, children at daycare. The only people old enough to stay home  
  
during the summer were working or at the skate park by now. Perhaps even parties. The  
  
neighborhood was completely abandoned, and she didn't have the strength or mass to brawl with  
  
such a tall and strong boy.   
  
"Get off of me, you fucking..." BAM. He punched her again,   
  
"I'll kill you! Do you know the humiliation you put me through? All the guys make fun of  
  
me! I can't believe you dumped me you cunt." She was about to punch him again when David  
  
started screaming. He fell off of her and started convulsing on the ground. Lilith stood up and looked  
  
up to see Draco holding out his wand.   
  
Draco looked like he didn't know what was going on. He stared from Lilith to David and  
  
back again. "Oh God. Oh God. Oh God." He said, every time he looked at David writhing on the  
  
ground. "What do I do, Lilith? He'll talk! He'll talk!!" Lilith had no remorse for David, and thought  
  
about telling Draco to leave him to die.   
  
"Lift it. I'll work his memory and make him think he had a seizure or something. Muggle  
  
doctors will come up with something." She said. Draco lifted the curse and sat on the ground. He  
  
stared at a house across the street and said nothing. He looked very pale, and Lilith was worried that  
  
he had freaked himself out too much. But by the time she finished with David, who was passed out,  
  
he looked better. She threw a cigarette at him and he shoved it in his mouth with shaky hands.  
  
"I can't believe I did that. An unforgivable. I just....I came and he was punching you. He  
  
called you a whore and a..." Draco was breathing heavy and was starting to pale again.  
  
Lilith snatched his hand. "Shut up and move. If we're caught here it's all over. Your father  
  
will be busted. You...you shouldn't even have that wand. And, it wasn't an unforgivable.  
  
Thankfully." She said, dragging him behind her.   
  
"It wasn't? I mean...I said it. I...."  
  
"No. I'm not sure what it was, but it wasn't Crucatious. Now keep moving. We need to be  
  
far away from here when someone finds him. Luckily I don't think he'll even remember attacking  
  
me. And as for the ministry, be thankful you are a Malfoy. I am."   
  
Malfoy was calm once they were away from the neighborhood and he led her to the  
  
abandoned church. "Beautiful, isn't it?" He asked. "When father owns this place, it will be mine."   
  
He held his hand up, as if stroking the church.  
  
Lilith stared at him in awe. The way he was standing, the fading sun coming down on his  
  
hair. She could see wings coming from his back. They were the purest white and almost glowed in  
  
the sun. The image was so powerful she reached out to stroke the feathers. She wondered what an  
  
angel would feel like, perhaps like light itself. But her fingers reached out and only felt the air. It  
  
disappointed her, but she felt stupid. Malfoy, Draco Salazar Malfoy with angel wings. How idiotic.  
  
He was no angel. Not even close.   
  
"Draco..." She said, still seeing those wings in her mind, wanting to know how the felt.   
  
Draco turned around and looked at her. "Umm...never mind. It was stupid." She said,  
  
blushing and looking at the church. Draco shrugged and started up the stairs. Lilith ran ahead of him  
  
and met him at the top step. Before he could say something she leaned out and kissed him, running  
  
her hand down the back of his hair.   
  
A/N: That's chapter 2. I leave you with a cliff hanger. Oh, I'm evil. What will Draco do? Will he be  
  
shocked, and stammer "You're like my sister!!" Will he pretend it never happened? Or will he kiss  
  
her back? Perhaps he'll just use her! And what about adorable itty-bitty little Liza? Will she come  
  
back in future chapters? (Actually, she will. I'll give you that much.) 


End file.
